


What?!

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Sansa has a proposal





	

“Jon, you must see what a smart move it would be!” Sansa implored as she followed him around the room.

“There is not one thing that is smart about it, Sansa!” Jon said as he walked further and further away from her.

“Jon, just stop and listen to me for one moment!” Sansa demanded.

“I won’t! I won’t listen to this nonsense!” Jon said as he turned on his heel and faced her.

“Even Bran thinks...”

“Bran talks to fucking trees!” Jon yelled.

“Jon!” Sansa gasped.

“Sansa, I’m starting to think every Stark is mad,” Jon said as he walked toward her and gasped her shoulders. “You need to not share these ideas or else...”

“Ser Davos also agrees, and he’s not a bloody Stark!” Sansa explained.

“Watch your language!” Jon chided.

“Language?!” Sansa laughed.

“You need to marry the Mormont cousin and...”

“Then he has rights to Winterfell!” Sansa said. “And I won’t surrender rights to anyone outside of our family and...”

“I’m not a Stark!” Jon snapped. “I’m not even a Snow, for gods sake!”

“You’re a Stark to me!” Sansa cried.

“Then it’s your brother you’re proposing to?!” Jon snapped.

“No, it’s you!” Sansa corrected him.

“And what AM I?” Jon asked.

“You are Jon Targaryen, my cousin,” Sansa said. “And you will be my husband!”

“I’m your brother!” Jon corrected.

“Technically, no,” Sansa explained.

“So we’re slicing hairs now?!” Jon snapped. “I was raised as your brother, and until a few days ago...”

Sansa took a step forward and kissed him soundly. Jon tried to pull back but she grabbed the back of his head and kept his mouth on hers.

She didn’t pull back until he bit her lip. Hard.

“Ow!” Sansa said as she rubbed her bleeding lip.

“You are fucking mad!” Jon cried.

“I’m completely sane! And if you don’t see how smart this union is, you are the bloody mad one!” Sansa cried as she pounded on his chest.

“Sansa, don’t!” Jon said as she grasped her by the wrists.

“We can do this,” Sansa said, breathless as she looked into his eyes. “You know we can.”

Jon dropped her wrists and looked at her cautiously.

“It’s mad, Sansa,” Jon whispered.

“In all of this madness,” Sansa said as she grasped his tunic. “It’s the only sane thing.”

“It’s not...” Jon said as he tucked some hair back off her face.

“Kiss me,” Sansa said, softly.

“Sansa...” Jon warned.

“If there’s nothing here...between us...I’ll drop this argument immediately,” Sansa said, gesturing between them.

“I’m not going to...”

“Kiss me,” Sansa said as she leaned into him. 

Jon gave her a dark look.

“Are you frightened I may be right?”

Jon nodded in the negative, then he leaned into her, and took her lips.


End file.
